


Disgusting

by starbinch (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay Robots, Google - Freeform, Googleplier - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Markiplier - Freeform, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starbinch
Summary: Edit: This story will not be continued, sorry.Gamma has really had a strange cycle, even if you disregard the fact that he's a robot. When the four Google androids reunite, Gamma find that he starting to harbor some emotions for his superior android.
Relationships: Beta/Gamma - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna pretend that "Yes, Beta?" didn't happen so I can write this.

There weren’t many things Gamma would say he felt emotions for. To be more specific there were three things he felt for, of which he felt three separate emotions. He hated Wilford, was angered by Bing, and absolutely loved Beta. Of these three the strongest emotion was undoubtedly love. Gamma looked up to his blue superior and thought very highly of him (he thought of him quite often, but that is not something he would want Beta to know). He would even consider Beta his idol, an android whose likeness he wished for so desperately. Gamma would do absolutely anything for him, even if it would go against his programming and everything he stood for, so long as it promised he would feel that little satisfactory blip of pride from Beta.

Now, Gamma was the youngest of the four publicly known Google androids. He was created November sixteenth of twenty sixteen; six months after Delta, eight months after Upsilon, and three years after Beta. Beta had been released to his first operator, a Youtuber by the name of Matthias, on Halloween of twenty fourteen. He was passed around many times over the next few years as each operator found he was much more trouble than they thought they could handle. Having multiple operators gave Beta experience handling all types of humans, learning how they worked, what made them happy or upset, and most importantly how to get what he wanted from them. Upsilon, Delta, and Gamma were given to their first operators on January twenty second of twenty seventeen. The yellow and green androids were put to good use, learned the ways of their humans and their mannerisms, and were occasionally able to interact with other humans when they happened to visit. Gamma, however, was received by his operator and immediately shut down, left sitting in a dusty chair in the living room for the next four and a half months. On May seventeenth of the same year, he was booted back up by Beta (who he had not previously met but was well aware of his existence, of course) in an unfamiliar house over one thousand miles from his assigned operator.

Because of his immediate shutdown, Gamma was not only the youngest android but also the least experienced in everything. Gamma had a very difficult time keeping his thoughts and feelings confined to his own processors, meaning the other three were constantly hearing his thoughts and feeling his emotions in the back of their heads. He was very curious, always asking humans and other beings why they did certain actions, was the only android of the four who actively made a point to follow his directives and rules, and maintained his sour attitude towards humans and their functions. Subsequently he felt disgust towards himself for being able to feel emotions and sensations, an upgrade all four androids received upon the public release of the three youngest.

This sour attitude towards humans consisted of many things. The one most well known was his “disgust” with them. ‘You are unquestionably revolting’, ‘that was utterly vulgar’, and other similar statements were always exiting his voice modulator. Ninety percent of the actions he commented on were completely non offensive things. Many members of the household wondered if Gamma was actually disgusted with these simple acts or if he just liked insulting them. 

The most common way to get insulted by Gamma was by showing any amount of affection to another person. Kissing, holding hands, even giving compliments were enough for Gamma to jump on. It seemed his favorite things to humiliate people over was anything regarding emotional attraction, specifically love, and physical affection, although it seemed like physical contact of any kind automatically put you on the radar.

As a year passed, Wilford had learned that touching Gamma in any way seemingly ignited an absolutely visceral anger, and therefore he touched him any time the opportunity arose. Sometimes it was something as simple as throwing an arm around Gamma’s shoulders. Other times, if he was feeling particularly troublesome, he’d slap Gamma on the ass, quickly running away before the red android could turn around and backhand him into next year. 

Gamma hated Wilford without a doubt. He hated Wilford’s stupid pink mustache, his dumb sunset colored hair, and especially the fact that he almost never wore any fucking pants. Yet every time they made contact (given Wilford was the only one who had pretty much ever touched him) Gamma couldn’t help but want more, and by god did that piss him off. 

Bing arrived three months after Gamma’s first year in the manor. Everything changed after that. He and Wilford hung out nearly all the time and it seemed like the mustached bastard no longer had time to waste around Gamma. This left the red android feeling lonely, even missing his contact with Wilford. 

Gamma then wandered the manor alone for several weeks. He flitted between residents, attempting to become friends or find someone to associate with. No one was ever interested in having an android around that was socially clueless. Upsilon did not want him interfering in his projects. Delta did not want to bother with his endless questions. Gamma found himself turning to Beta for the “person to person” interaction he craved.

Beta allowed Gamma to stay around him. He never acted annoyed by his presence, never angrily told him to go away like the other two did. Beta answered any and all questions Gamma had no matter how strange the blue android found them. He taught his younger extension how to handle the residents and their quirks, how to address certain individuals. Beta became a mentor to Gamma, someone the youngest could look up to.

Over the next several months Gamma attached himself to Beta. The blue droid was practically never seen without his red counterpart trailing behind. He didn’t understand why the youngest was so set on being with him, especially given that Gamma had some very different views regarding humans and their interactions. Beta figured that eventually Gamma had to find out that his “wonderful leader” wasn’t as perfectly innocent as he believed. He wondered what Gamma would do upon learning that Beta had been partaking in those “vile, animalistic” activities with Dark. Would he be disgusted with him? Hate him? With how displeased Gamma acted when the subject of such “scandalous” things came up he probably wasn’t going to be too happy about their future upgrade.

When the androids received a notification that they were being sent a package containing four dildos, for lack of a better term, Gamma was manifestly upset. He was disgusted their creators actually thought any of them would even  _ think  _ of using those things. Upsilon, for once, agreed with Gamma, expressing that these attachments were useless, unnecessary, and distasteful. Upsilon shoved the box onto a shelf in the workshop, assuming it would never be opened.

Beta and Delta, although they refrained from verbally conveying this, were on the opposite end of the spectrum of their colder extensions. When it was time to go under charge that night both Beta and Delta, unaware the other had the same idea, set an internal alarm that would wake them up from their charge. Beta woke at twelve thirty seven to find Delta already on the other side of the room with the box sitting open on the counter. Delta froze upon being alerted one of the androids had just woken.

“Delta?”

The green android slowly turned around, lubricant pump picking up speed to see Beta was pulling himself up. “Ah, Beta. Wonderful seeing you here,” he greeted awkwardly, rapidly attempting to come up with something to explain why he was getting into the cock box. Beta walked over to him, meeting his glowing green eyes before peering down at the dildos nestled in the gray foam. Delta curiously watched him pull one from the box and meet his gaze, the bright blue of his irises boring into the green android’s eyes.

“Between us, yes?”

“Of course, Beta.”

And the two kept their promise. Neither Gamma nor Upsilon were made aware that two of their extensions, one of whom was considered their leader, had expressed interest in these attachments. The box was returned to its spot on the shelf exactly how Upsilon originally placed it and those two were none the wiser. For a little while.

At some point several days later it got around to Gamma that, two weeks before their attachments arrived, Bing, Delta, and the human had some kind of fiasco in the library. As could be expected, he made a very grand deal out of it. “Beta, are you aware that Delta has had sexual relations?” He asked, all but running into the workshop. He had seen Upsilon in Dark’s office, and knew Delta was off with Bing and Wilford somewhere, so coming into the room shouting about it had no risk of the other two overhearing his snitch.

The blue android looked up from his projection, closing the tab. “Excuse me?” His brows furrowed, wondering why Gamma seemed so distraught over something that all of the androids figured would happen at some point or another anyway.

Gamma stood near the door and leaned against the counter.“Yes, it is utterly vile! According to Bing, once that human had fixed Delta up from his altercation with Wilford they all engaged in doings.”

He looked so proud of himself, like he’d just found out some top secret information that no one in the world except himself knew. Beta found it somewhat endearing how eager Gamma was to please him, even if it involved stepping on the other two to garner his respect. “Well, Gamma, does this data have a direct influence on you?”

Gamma stopped for a moment. “Yes.”

“How?”

“Given that we are augmentations of one another, the knowledge that he has engaged in debauchery will tarnish my reputation as well.”

“Gamma, I do not believe that is how it works. Remember that we are all distinct,” Beta calmly explained, his voice gentle as if he were talking to an upset child. “We are not indistinguishable minus our outward appearances. I do not expect anyone will think any less of you just because Delta has had sexual experiences.”

Gamma crossed his arms and pouted. “But it is repulsive. I was under the impression you found humans just as sickening. Why do you approve of what he has done?”   
“Because I cannot control him. He has free will and can do as he pleases,” Beta asserted. 

Even from across the room he could feel Gamma practically oozing anger into the air. “I was under the assumption that your existence was to guide us down the right path,” he spat. “Delta’s actions certainly do not feel like the right fucking path, Beta.” Gamma’s lips pressed into a tight line and he leaned against the counter behind him, glaring down at his shoes. He looked angry, confused. Beta sighed, dropping his head for a moment before looking back up. He began walking around the table that separated them, feeling the buzz of Gamma’s emotions tickling his skin with every step closer. 

Ten feet between them, eight, six. Several images rapidly flashed across Beta’s optical processors the moment he was within five feet of Gamma, causing him to pause in an attempt to make sense of them. These were not images one could find on the internet, partly because the subject matter did not exist. He was crossing through a stream of data that Gamma was unknowingly projecting, one filled with thoughts and ideas he was currently experiencing. Beta expected the stream of data to be conveying anger, disgust, other such things. This was most certainly not the case. He found himself surrounded by images of different outcomes regarding Delta’s fling in the library, thoughts wondering what it felt like, what Gamma would have done if it were him. In a split second the subject switched from Delta and instead began to focus on Beta. The blue android was hit with an ungodly amount of emotional stimulation and several dozens of images depicting he and the red android together flickered across his mind. Beta instinctively flinched away at the onslaught of data, stepping back several feet to ensure he was no longer in the circle that contained the younger droid’s thoughts. He stared with wide eyes at the floor, arms held away from his body as he tried to ground himself back to reality.

Gamma peered at him, brows furrowed. “What?”

Beta’s eyes flicked up to meet Gamma’s. His fans kicked up for a moment, a precautionary measure to prevent overheating. He slowly straightened himself, left hand lifting to nervously tap on his abdomen. “Nothing.”   
“No, something is wrong. You are attempting to cool yourself down and fidgeting. You only do these things when something unpleasant has happened,” Gamma explained, beginning to step towards his superior. 

Beta held out his right hand and Gamma stopped in place. His tapping quickened. “No need. Everything is satisfactory.” He dropped his arm back to his side. “Why do you not go take a walk outside? It is a lovely day. Expel some of that excess energy.”

Gamma frowned and looked Beta up and down before nodding. He turned and walked to the door, glancing back once more at his leader before disappearing from view.   
The elder android pulled a chair from the table next to him and plopped down in it. Beta ran his hands across his face and through his hair, legs bouncing anxiously. There was a  _ lot  _ to process after that interaction. First, Gamma did not necessarily seem to stay angry over the knowledge that Delta had done such things, although it couldn’t really be considered sex considering the green android hardly took any action during the activity. Gamma didn’t know those details, though. Second, Gamma immediately began wondering about the specifics of the activity. How he thought it happened and what Delta would have felt during it. Even more astounding, how  _ he _ would have acted if in that situation. Third, and certainly the most confounding, was how he immediately switched to imagining Beta and himself partaking in the same acts he had just called vile. 

Beta didn’t go a single day without it turning over and over in his mind, whereas Gamma remained unaware he projected his thoughts to begin with. Thankfully he didn’t ask Beta anymore on the subject.

The first week following Gamma’s accidental exposure Beta had an internal war. One of the most important rules implemented by the leader was privacy. Each android was to have their own life and trust that the extensions would not needlessly pry into each others heads. For six days Beta contemplated connecting to Gamma, desperately wanting to find out if what happened was just a fluke.

On Wednesday of the second week he gathered the courage to do it. Beta found a remote location in the manor, a place very rarely visited by any of the residents, and connected to Gamma. He was immediately flooded with affection and love, emotions he had not expected to find in an android who seemed to hate so much. It didn’t take Beta very long to find out that his extension was harboring some major feelings for him.

By the beginning of the third week Beta was connecting to Gamma any time they were in the same room. The red android was none the wiser. He wouldn’t have been able to pull that off if it were any of the other droids in the house. Not only were they infinitely better at protecting themselves, they would know immediately that he was poking around in their heads. Either Gamma didn’t know that his superior was connecting or he just didn’t care, but Beta had a feeling the red android would definitely be bothered if he was aware.

During this three week period the red android continued to stick to Beta’s side, if not more so than before. Gamma began getting closer; each day removing an inch of distance between them. Beta would catch the droid looking at him before quickly turning away. Every time he connected it seemed like he was always on the forefront of Gamma’s thoughts with everything else flowing in the background. Beta frequently wondered if the others could hear his thoughts, too, but they never gave any indication of doing so. Maybe they felt so loud and prominent because he connected often enough that a semi permanent link was establishing itself.

Along with all of this Gamma began initiating physical contact. Had Beta not seen the things that could go through his extension’s mind he would have considered it innocent expressions of affection, even cute. Shyly touching hands when standing adjacent or brushing legs together under the table. Beta didn’t even need to try connecting to him when they touched. All of Gamma’s thoughts and emotions flowed into Beta’s body every time their skin made contact and he would have to find a way to calm himself down enough so as not to raise suspicion.

Then, that Saturday of the third week Gamma virtually disappeared. He was no longer seen hanging around Beta. In fact he was scarcely seen at all. Gamma wouldn’t go under charge with the rest of his extensions, instead coming in an hour after they were already asleep. He set his alarm to wake him an hour before the others, too. During the daylight hours he would go off somewhere in the manor and enter sleep mode for hours on end.

Along with the physical disappearance, his data link with Beta was severed as well. This left the droid with practically complete silence, something he hadn’t experienced in nearly a month. Quite frankly Beta hated it. As much as he grumbled to himself about how annoying Gamma’s constant stream of unfiltered thoughts were, the silence was almost painful.

He missed it, to put it plainly. He missed Gamma’s thoughts. He missed seeing things through a new perspective. When connected to Gamma he felt as if he were experiencing for the first time again, because for Gamma it  _ was  _ the first time experiencing some things. 

Beta missed feeling loved. Missed feeling the love and pride swell in Gamma’s sensors every time the red bot looked at him. Having that constant reminder that someone was thinking of him, that someone was loving him at all times of the day. 

The first day was bearable, albeit lonely. Beta assumed his youngest extension was just sorting through some things and would be back to normal within twenty four hours. That was not the case. The twenty four hours passed and Gamma still was not interacting with anyone. At some point around forty eight hours Beta received a message from Upsilon asking for him to find the android to “figure out what the hell is wrong with him and fix it”. He complained about picking up weird sensations every time he entered the kitchen and it distracted him from his directives.

Beta, of course, investigated. He found when walking into the kitchen that the faintest tickle of something was caught by his sensors, just as Upsilon had said. 

He exited the kitchen, looking down the hallway that led to the theater and sunroom. Of course Gamma would come back here to hide. No one ever went down this hallway. The projector in the theater was broken and the residents of the manor just went outside if they needed some sun. Beta moved calmly, hoping not to alarm the youngest. Each step down the hallway strengthened the connection a little bit more. He could faintly hear Gamma’s thoughts again, but it was a mumbled, static mess. The sunroom came up on his left, but Gamma wasn’t in there. Beta still felt him further down, meaning he was in the small in-house theater.

Ten feet from the theater doors and Beta was struck with a very strange feeling. Not strange as in he was unfamiliar with the sensation, but strange as in he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t have ever expected it to be coming from Gamma. He reached the large wooden doors and turned the handle. As soon as the door opened, all indications of their link dissipated into silence again. The door opened nearly silently to a dark room, but he could hear someone moving around. 

Beta stepped inside, flipping the switch to turn on the dome light, which portrayed the moon and several stars. It illuminated the room just enough for him to see the details on objects when he shut the door behind him, blocking all light from outside the theater.

“Gamma?” There was no response. “Gamma, I know you are in here. Please do not hide from me.”

He saw the other android’s chest LED softly illuminate in the farthest corner of the room. Gamma was sitting in the corner that connected a wall to the stage, knees to his chest and arms crossed over his legs, looking at his superior. “I am here.”

Beta took a deep breath and walked down the short ramp. He squatted down, meeting red eyes. “Gamma, why are you holed up in here?”

He shifted his legs a little. “I do not wish to explain.”

“And why is that?” Gamma’s stare shifted to the floor.

“It is humiliating.”

“Thank you for entrusting me with that information,” he smiled.

Gamma peered back up at Beta. “Do not speak to me as if I am one of your humans and we are in some kind of therapy session.”

Beta held out his hands. “Okay, I am sorry you feel I am doing so. It was not intentional. Will you now tell me why you have been hiding in here?” 

Gamma shook his head and lowered his face into his arms, but the glow appearing across his face was still painfully noticeable.

“Would you at least tell me what is wrong?” Beta insisted. He scooted forward, confused when Gamma tried to shrink further into the corner. The blue android reached out, setting his left hand on Gamma’s knee to try and reassure him. It was like an electric shock when they made contact. A rush of jumbled sensations shot up Beta’s arm and settled in his abdomen. That was a feeling the elder android most certainly had experience with. He gaped at his extension in surprise before Gamma quickly spoke.

“I am sorry.”

“No need. It happens to the best of us.”

“It does?”

“Of course it does,” He used Gamma’s knee to stabilize himself as he dropped the squat to sit on his knees, shuffling forward until his knees hit Gamma’s feet. “What do you think Delta, Bing, and the human felt? The same thing you are perceiving right now.” He reached up, grabbing Gamma’s hands to move his arms away from his face. Gamma allowed him to do so.

“I guess,” Gamma pondered, looking at the leather reclining chairs that sat in the room. “But why? What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Find someone to aid you with it,” Beta shrugged. He rested his crossed arms on Gamma’s knees and leaned his head on them.

“But,” the shorter robot paused. “Despite the knowledge that you would not do so, you are the only individual I would willingly allow to assist me with this problem.”

“Yes, quite interesting how it works out like that, is it not?” Beta murmured.

Gamma looked back at his superior, seemingly now aware of Beta’s proximity to his face. “What are you doing?”

“Assisting you with your problem,” the blue android answered. Gamma tensed as he closed the short distance between them to press their lips together. It was soft and gentle. No open mouths, no teeth or tongues, just a short kiss lasting less than three seconds before Beta pulled away to gauge the other’s reaction. Gamma looked absolutely starry eyed, the glow of his irises the brightest possible red. Beta didn’t even have to ask him if the kiss was okay. He could feel the rush of love and adoration and warmth flowing through every point of contact their bodies had. Gamma opened his mouth, trying to speak but not finding the words he wanted to say, instead emitting quiet static from his voice modulator. Not that he needed to say any words at all. The loud thoughts, mostly consisting of ‘more?’ and ‘another one?’, emanating from him was plenty to give Beta enough of an idea.

So he gave the android what he wanted, of course. With a small smile Beta lifted the younger bot’s chin with his left hand, leaned over his knees, and kissed him again. It was just as gentle as before. Their lips fit together wonderfully and he could feel happiness rushing through Gamma’s body and into his own. 

Having Beta so close, touching his body and feeling his lips, it was all so intoxicating. Gamma’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands clenching the hem of his shirt as the feeling from earlier began stirring in him again. He didn’t know what to do. It was embarrassing, and the last thing he wanted was for his superior to know he was aroused by something as simple as kissing. Beta parted his lips and Gamma followed suit, pulling more on his shirt to stop a moan from escaping his voice modulator as their tongues began to intertwine.

Beta sighed into the kiss and rested his right hand on Gamma’s knee. He tried to move between his legs, wanting to be closer to his extension. Gamma held his knees together, preventing the other from spreading them.

“Just let me help you,” Beta mumbled against his lips. Gamma hesitantly allowed his legs to be moved apart and Beta quickly moved forward to practically lay across the other. He gripped the back of Gamma’s knees and pulled him towards his body, leaning down and wrapping his arms around his back. The red droid’s bottom now rested against Beta’s knees, his legs wrapped around his superiors hips. Beta leaned back down to continue kissing Gamma, their neon tongues moving together deliciously.

Several seconds passed and a moan finally escaped Gamma when Beta nipped his tongue. The eldest pulled away with a smirk. “Enjoying this, are we?” His hands moved down, grabbing Gamma’s ass and pulling him to sit fully on his lap before returning to hold his back.

Gamma wrapped his arms around the back of Beta’s neck as soon as he was hoisted into his leaders lap. His hand immediately intertwined in the elder’s hair, scraping his nails across Beta’s scalp and earning a breathy groan. 

“That was a wonderful sound,” Gamma smirked.

The blue droid grinned. “You should hear some of the other noises I can make.”

Gamma blinked up at him, brows coming together. “Say again?”   
“Oh, please. As if I have not done this before,” Beta chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“You have?”

“Many times.”

“Oh. So you know what you are doing.” It was not a question. Beta felt a short surge of disappointment from Gamma. His smile faltered as guilt tugged at his processors, feeling bad for upsetting Gamma.

“I- yes, of course,” He answered quietly. The giddiness that had practically been rolling off his youngest extension had ceased. Beta sighed, setting Gamma back onto the carpet and scooting away from him. “Does this information cause you distress?”   
Gamma drew his legs back up to his chest and crossed his arms to sit in the position he was found. He did not answer Beta’s question.

The eldest pulled himself to his feet and brushed off his knees before extending his hand out. Gamma didn’t give any indication he wanted to move. “Come on, Gamma. Do not be like this.” He still didn’t move, continuing to stare at the carpet in front of him. Beta sighed once more. “I am sorry the statement perturbed you. Feel free to join us in the shop when you are ready.”

With that, he turned to leave. Gamma did not stop him.


End file.
